Dark Seductions
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune a young vampire wants to start a harem of youkai. Never one for settling down the young noble loves a challenge!


Rosario to vampire Tsukune's seductions.

I do not own Rosario to vampire. IF I did Tsukune would be more then willing to take the harem route no problem.

The sun began to sink into the horizon, as the last of the dwindling light began to fade. Slowly, but surely, the inky dark purple night, began to yield its bounty heavenly of blessings. One by one twinkling stars pierced the dark vail; even as a blood red moon began to rear its ugly head in the east.

A jet black limo stopped in front of a lavished five star hotel building, now bathed in the sinister red aura of the blood moon.

A lone sigh broke the eerie scene as a teenage boy moderately slim-built in his twenties stepped out of the limo. He was dressed in the form fitting black suit and tie. A pair of chocolate brown eyes went to his smart phone. He quickly spoke a single sentence made the phone dial a number before his work was about to start.

"Mom its me I just wanted to say-"

A loud nagging, but loving, woman's voice interrupted.

"Tsukune your father and I only want the best for you. Its just time for you to settle down and start a family. The two of us aren't going to be around forever, well actually we are. But that's beside the point. dear. I just want you to quite this ridicules job.

It unbecoming of a noble of your stature and upbringing to be doing such menial labor. Its more important for you as our one and only son and heir to continue the bloodline. Its reason why your father and I have been pushing you to find someone."

The teen began to tune out his mothers words of admonishments and gentle rebukes, about his lifestyle.

"Mom, listen we need to discuses this later, I love you bye!" Tsukune interrupted and hung-up. All around him the subtle signs began to show. The cool night wind began to blow and rustle.

The teenager struggled to hold in his impatience.

Tsukune looked around at the lavish hotel. He watched as maids and butlers dressed in their black and white uniforms ran all over the place pushing trays heavy with food, towels, or carts stocked heavy with cleaning supplies just waiting to be used.

Tsukune clutched the dozen roses in his hand and his brief case as he checked in at the front desk and got the key to the suit he requested.

Walking up the two flights of stairs he found the room inserted his key, opened the door and entered.

Opening up the hotel door and entering the suit, he could see that it was not a five star hotel for nothing. Every inch of the room screamed that it catered to the elite of society. From the soft fluffy carpet to the long drapes that covered the long glass windows which gave a dazzling view of the city of Tokyo below.

A large table with four chairs sat in a the living room area across from a kitchen area with fridge and a mini bar. Two doors across from each other greeted Tsukune. He briefly assumed that one lead to the bathroom and another which Tsukune assumed lead to the bedroom.

Over all it was a very nice place to stay that is if a person could afford to do so.  
Tsukune slowly opened one door only to see two large sinks beside which sat a lavish whirlpool bath with numerous jets for massages.

Shutting the door Tsukune paused as he thought _'I wonder if they turn back the covers and put a little mint and piece of chocolate on the pillows here? Oh well it doesn't matter, I wonder where that woman is I'm supposed to be training? If she's looking to surprise me its working…Humm she's either out of the room or she's waiting me in the bedroom-'_ Tsukune shook his head.

"Mikogami made me attend to this stupid witch he thinks will be good for my assistant and secretary at work. I just hope that she's worth it this Ruby." Tsukune muttered to himself as he walked back outside to wait.

Outside the hotel a five foot five inch raven haired brown eyed witch made her crow familiar land on the helicopter landing zone on the roof. Her animal servant took off and Ruby began to make her way down the stairs.

She was dressed in a gothic black dress with high heels, her long wand clutched at her side ready to use if necessary.

"I have been working for the same company seven years ago, since I graduated Youki academy college."

Ruby quietly began to think out loud to herself as she continued to ruminate upon her soon to be ex-bosses at Fairy Tale wishing everyone of them a long slow painful death.

"I will work for them no more. Especially after what that bastard did to Mizore. Now due to that damn monster I am forced to seek another job. Thankfully Mister Mikogami heard about me and my friends plight, and offered me this job. It helps that I was once a office manager in Fairy Tale and that company is world wide.

So I can resume my normal duties soon enough only for another company. All I have to do is endure this required three week training course. Mikogami's company pays for everything for the training course, hotel and food. Now all I need to do is find this Tsukune fellow."

Ruby checked in and was told where to go.

Tsukune frowned and glowered. He looked over and noticed a beautiful woman as she walked down the hallway.  
Tsukune felt his hormones and pheromones shift to his genitals.

"Humm, I'd love to have her work under me." Tsukune chuckled darkly as he began to undress the woman with his eyes.

"Well that dumb witch isn't showing up I might as well have some fun on Mikogami's dime." Tsukune strolled forward and took the woman's hand. He sent a small flare of his youki like a jolt of electricity into the woman, even as he held her hand. It would help to lower the woman's inhibitions.

He began to guide the woman away back towards the room Mikogami had reserved. Tsukune lifted up a single finger and gave it a gentle nip with his fangs.

A single drop of Ruby's blood leaked out and Tsukune licked it up with his tongue. In a instant Tsukune felt the rush of information that the drop provided for him.

"So this is the witch Mikogami wants to use as his secretary. That isn't a suitable job for someone like her I'll just have her work under me...In more ways than one." Tsukune chuckled softly to himself as the two of them exited the elevator and entered the reserved room.

Tsukune took the papers out of a briefcase, spread them out on the desk.

"Okay Ruby why don't you relax and get comfortable before we start." Tsukune hissed softly as he began to take his clothes off.

Ruby soon found that she couldn't take her eyes off of the man in front of her. The man's body was so handsome, beautiful and flawless.

"Do you like what you see Ruby." Tsukune whispered softly as he used his voice to help stimulate her arousal.

Ruby stammered, turned red as she heard him say. "It's okay Ruby just relax I just wanted the two of use to get comfortable that's all. Now it's your turn my sweet witch take your clothes off."

The dark haired witch soon found that she couldn't take her eyes off of the naked vampire, who was standing in front of her. Her pheromones began to flow and make the witch have a subtle ache in her pussy.

A brief blur of movement Ruby saw Tsukune came to her, he reached out and lifted her chin and kissed her. Tsukune gently pushed her down and used his fangs to bite down on Ruby's lips. Ruby couldn't help herself and kissed Tsukune back.

After the kiss she started to feel her mind start to go into numb as Tsukune started to undress her. All the while she heard Tsukune telling her the second he saw her, he knew he was going to claim her as his own.

For a few moments Ruby felt a strange feeling of pride of sorts, even as Tsukune kept kissing her as he undressed her.

"Don't be afraid Ruby, from now on I am your master and you will obey me. I will take care of you, protect you and love you just as you deserve to be loved. It's going to be a long three weeks of training, but by the end of it I promise you I will make sure you know your place. Afterwards I will come for your friends too." Tsukune chuckled sinisterly as he imaged himself naked wrapped up in bed sheets with Ruby and her friends.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this short one shot! As always review please it only takes a minute. I love reviews they are like big boosts to my writing brain as well as to my ego.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
